


Ambiguità piratesca

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Mermaid [2]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Pure drabble sull’ambiguità tipica dei pirati.Scritta per: kink flash challenge!Prompt: supposta.Link pagina: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/?ref=group_headerScritta sentendo: Nightcore - Since You Been Gone (Male Version); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vr64--DZlZE.
Series: Mermaid [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712695





	Ambiguità piratesca

Ambiguità piratesca

“Stai fermo” ordinò Jack, con aria seria, ma la lingua tra i denti. “Se ti muovi non sarà per niente piacevole” gli fece presente.

Il più giovane serrò gli occhi, sudando.

“Sono un uomo di Dio, queste cose…”.

Jack sbuffò sonoramente.

“La tua religione non t’impedisce di seguire la tua natura e il tuo bene… Oh sì? Beh, se così fosse dovresti proprio cambiarla” si lamentò, muovendo avanti e indietro il bacino.

Serena li guardava da dentro la vasca colma d’acqua.

< Sembrano quasi divertirsi, eppure non è un accoppiamento > pensò.

“Infili questa supposta e basta” implorò il giovane.

[100].


End file.
